


Kenta and Gio Vacation

by Kenta



Category: Cruise 2018, Original Work
Genre: Cigarettes, Cute, Leather, Leather Jackets, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenta/pseuds/Kenta
Summary: Kenta and Gio are dating, set in the 1950's. Kenta is getting to spend an entire week with this boyfriend Gio. This story is more sweet and romantic or less sexual. I mean, there is sex, but it's not the main focus.
Relationships: Gio Fortunato & Kenta





	Kenta and Gio Vacation

The voice of Bruce Dickenson blasted throughout the classic Impalla's new stereo system as I turned down Kenta's street. Not even Iron Maiden's Number Of The Beast could give me an outlet to get out all this nervous energy. I didn't typically do nervous energy, but I didn't typically date either. Before Kenta, the idea of actually being committed to someone wasn't just a foreign concept, it was a fucking joke to me. One seriously hot makeout session with a rarely seen tipsy Kenta was all it fucking took to change my mind. It was like a light switch turned on, and then boom, monogamy. 

It wasn't just that I didn't want anyone else to touch him, though that was a seriously big thing, it was that I didn't want anyone else to touch me. It was weird, and it took me a week or so to get used to it, but ever since there'd been no looking back. My group of friends always gave me shit for it. Calling me sprung and dick whipped. They've always been cool with the gay thing, hell, once or twice they'd gotten drunk enough to confess they were curious and try to kiss me. I shot them down because it'd fuck up life long friendship. I hung around with assholes, no doubt about it, but at least they weren't homophobic assholes.

They'd have given me shit over having a boyfriend at all, but given that Kenta and I were polar opposites, they really gave me a hard time about it. Kenta was sweet, kind, and he had this pure open honest thing going on that fucking melted me into my shitkickers. I couldn't even hide it, either. All my friends could see it when I brought Kenta around them. I was always a little hesitant to do so because I knew they'd probably say something that'd end up upsetting him, and then I'd have to shove my boot up some asses, but I didn't want Kenta to think I was embarrassed by him. 

They'd ragged on me all morning, I'd driven them to the airport. They decided that since they had a week off, they would be going to Vegas. Strippers, booze, and gambling. It sounded like a fucking blast, but I had better things planned. The boys didn't agree, and I nearly pulled over so I could break Chad's nose after the third bad joke. I didn't give a fuck if they didn't understand it, and I hoped that one day, they would. It felt amazing to be around someone you loved, better than booze and blow and strippers and winning a grand at roulette combined. And he was going to get that for a whole fucking week.

"In the mist dark figures move and twist, was all this for real or some kind of hell! Six six six! The number of the Beast! Hell and fire was spawned to be released!!" I sang along to the song, drumming my thumbs against the steering wheel and trying not to do a full-on headbang as I drove down the residential road, about twenty miles over the speed limit. 

I damn near missed Kenta's house, having to hit the break, tap the clutch and shift into reverse to back up several feet before shifting back into drive and taking a sharp right turn into Kenta's driveway. Throwing the car into park, I hit the volume down button on the radio until the thrashing beat was nothing more than a dull thud. On instinct, I reach forward to slam my palm down on the horn, but I hesitated for a second.

"Fuck, I am dick whipped," I muttered to myself as I turned the car off and pushed open the driver's side door. I slid out into the cool air winter air and tugged the leather jacket I wore tighter down around me before shutting the car door with a hip bump. I was a fuckin' pansy, but I had to check my hair before I walked up to the door. 

And of fucking course, that's how Kenta found me. Bent over and peering into the rearview mirror as I slid both my hands back over my hair, making sure each perfectly gelled strand was slicked into place. I looked up as I heard the gravel crunch under footfalls, my gaze instantly landing on my boy. He was standing there with this huge smile on his face, a duffle bag hanging from both of his hands clasped in front of him. He looked fucking adorable. 

"You're not late," Kenta said, taking a step forward as I stood up straight and did my best to play it cool by shoving my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket and leaning my ass back against the car door. 

"Pff, I'm never late. I just love a well-timed entrance," I replied without missing a beat, the right corner of my lips twitching with the urge to grin at him as he kept walking forward, a little slowly with that bag bouncing off his legs with every step he took. I couldn’t stand it for very long, and before I even realized what I was doing I was pulling my hands out of my pockets and pushing myself away from the car.

I reached him in seconds, my right hand reaching out to grip his chin between my thumb and my forefinger so I could tilt his head upwards while I leaned down and crushed a lingering, affectionate kiss to his smiling lips. I ended the kiss with a little nudge of my nose against his, his scent, his taste, drawing a little growl from my chest as I stood straight. I let my fingers trace his jaw, rubbing back and forth over his smooth skin as my dark eyes searched his. “Missed you. How was your day?” I asked, genuinely wanting to know.

His eyes lit up a little, and he struggles to lift his bag a bit higher, the damn thing was the only thing stopping me from grabbing him and holding his body against mine. “It was good. I’ve been packing all morning, I think I remembered to grab everything. I’d made a list a few days ago. I even remembered toothpaste,” he informed me in the most adorable way imaginable. 

I let my fingers fall from his face, my lips curving into a grin as I reached for his bag. It was heavier than I expected, and it made me give him a look as I lifted it up and tossed it over my shoulder. “Did you bring the whole fuckin’ house? Christ, Kenta this thing weighs as much as you do,” I said, holding in my groan. 

Kenta flushed a little, the red flashing across his cheeks. “No, I just wanted to make sure I had all the necessities, I’ve never been on a vacation before, so I just figured we might need- hey!”

I laughed and turned away while he was still talking, walking back to my car and yanking the door to the backseat open. I tossed his bag inside, right next to mine. I didn’t even bring a duffle bag, it was just a backpack. Hey, I had clean underwear and a toothbrush, what more did I need? It was only a week. 

By the time I was bumping the door closed with my ass, Kenta was pulling open the door to the passenger side, so I didn’t waste any time hopping back into the driver's side. I slid into my seat and cranked the car with a jerk of my wrist. It purred to life, and I mentally kicked myself for not leaving the car running, that way the heat would instantly kick in. It was getting fucking cold. 

“Fuckin’ shit,” I grumbled under my breath and leaned forward, yanking the leather jacket off one arm, and then the other before tossing it over to Kenta without looking at him. “Put it on,” I ordered, finally shifting the car into reverse and pulling out of the driveway.

As we drove down the street, I kept glancing over at Kenta and how good he looked in my clothes. It was big on him, but it was me, he was wearing a part of me and that.. made me feel shit. I suddenly needed a fucking cigarette, but I made sure the heat was on before I acted on it. “Zip the jacket up,” I muttered, knowing he’d be freezing once the window was open. He complied, and then shifted in his seat to look at me as I reached for a pack of cigarettes I always kept in the center console. I flipped them open and groaned. I only had one left.

I leaned down and wrapped my lips around the ass end of the cigarette, pulling it from the box while keeping one hand on the steering wheel, the other bust cranking down the window to let the cold air come streaming in, effectively rendering the heater useless. I tossed the empty cigarette pack out the window and reflexively reached down towards where my jacket pocket would have been if I hadn’t given it to Kenta. Glancing over at the other man, I flashed him a little grin. “Can you hand me my lighter? It’s in the left pocket.”

My attention went back to the road, and I listened as he rustled around to find the lighter. He went still for a second, and I glanced over at him to see what was up. He had a little blush on his cheeks, his gaze locked on the lighter clasped in his hands. I opened my mouth to tease him, but before I could he found his courage and looked up at me.

“Uhm, Gio? Can I light your cigarette for you?” Kenya’s voice filled the car, sweet and a little nervous. 

I couldn’t help the shit-eating grin that curved my lips, still holding the cigarette between them. “Fuck yeah, babe. Go for it,” I replied, having to turn my attention back to driving the car. 

The sound of the leather moving as Kenta turned further in his seat, pulling his knees up so he could lean over and get closer to me. I steal glances of him every now and then, but I’d just pulled the impala out into a main street and it was pretty busy this time of day. I heard the flick of the lighter, once, twice, and then finally he got it on the third time. He held the lighter up to the cigarette hanging from my lips and I obliged with a long drag off the other end, making the tip flare a vibrant orange. 

I held the smoke in my lungs for a few heartbeats as Kenta let the flame go out and slid my lighter back into the pocket of the leather jacket where it belonged. He starts to move away, but my right arm shoots out and wraps around his shoulders, tugging him against my side. He relaxed after a second and snuggled up into the warmth of my body, his head finding my shoulder with a little happy sound that made me glance down at him. He was staring at me in that way he always had when I smoked, I could practically see the desire rise in him as I exhaled the smoke through my nose. 

“This is my last one, I’m gonna stop at the liquor store up here and grab enough to last us the week, and you’ll probably need snacks,” I said as I lifted my knee and pressed it against the steering wheel to hold it in place for a second as I took the cigarette from my lips and leaned down to press my lips against Kenta’s forehead. 

“Sounds good,” he murmured, and I went back to focusing on maneuvering the car around until it pulled into the parking lot of the liquor store, occasionally puffing hits from the cigarette, feeling Kenta’s gaze on me the whole time. I had to peel my arm away from him so I could shift gears and then park the car, but he kept his head on my shoulder and his body pressed into my side. It was fucking cute. Ugh. 

I slid the keys out of the ignition and opened the door, Kenta slowly peeling himself away from me so he could exit the vehicle as well. I stood at the hood of the car waiting for him for a second, my arm held out for him as I took the last drag off that cigarette. I purposefully waited until he was pressing into my side, my arm draped over his shoulder before I exhaled and tossed the butt onto the concrete without caring that I was lettering. The look on his face as he watched me do it was enough to make my dick throb. 

I walked into that liquor store, my arm wrapped around Kenta, a shit-eating grin on my face, and felt like I could take on the whole world. I placed a kiss on his forehead again and detached from him and watched with fond amusement as he rushed around grabbing this and that off of the shelves. I went straight for the freezer section after a few moments of watching him, grabbing a thirty-two-ounce cup of hazelnut coffee. It was a long drive, and I needed fuel as much as my car did. I added just a little bit of sugar to it, stirred, and popped the lid on. 

The line was a little long, so I stood in it and waited for Kenta to finish. By the time I reached the register, he popped up at my side, his arms full of junk food. Chips, candy, and a Gatorade. And, that beef jerky I liked but he hated the thoughtful little shit. I reached down and laced my fingers with his, the gesture was a rare one, but I wanted to touch him. I felt him tense and turn to look up at me. He had this surprised little expression on his face that made me grin.

”Did you get everything you wanted?” I asked, and he gave a little nod, squeezing his fingers around mine.

I spent way too much fucking money. The snacks the gas, the five packs of cigarettes to last me the week… But it was all worth it. I carried my coffee and let Kenta take the bags because I didn’t want to let go of his hand until we got back to the car. He climbed into the passenger side and started digging through his new horde of junk food while I set the cup of coffee on the roof of the car and started pumping gas. It took an annoying amount of time, and I was freezing by the time it was done. I made sure I put everything back in place before grabbing the coffee and sliding back into my seat. 

“Okay! We have gas, food, and coffee! Road trip! I’m so excited. Is there really a hot tub?” Kenta asked, he’d asked before, and I wondered if I’d be able to get him out of the damn thing once we got there.

“Yeah, but it’s small, babe. Don’t go thinkin’ we’re goin’ to some fancy fuckin’ mansion in the woods,” I said, turning on the car and glancing at him. The cabin was small, and I was worried that his hopes were a bit too high for what it actually was.

“Oh, I bet it’s wonderful and cozy. I’m going to love it, Gio. Besides, I’m not going for the cabin, I’m going to spend time with you,” he said, the words so honest and genuine it made my heart skip a beat. Before I could reply, he leaned in and smacked a kiss to my cheek before snuggling into my side, a bag of Cheetos in one hand. 

“Well, lets fuckin’ go, then,” I mutter, not sure how to respond to that, or the way it made me feel all warm and fuzzy when it was cold as fuck. I pulled the car back out into the road and headed towards the cabin. 

—————————

When I pulled up to the cabin, Kenta was knocked the hell out. His head was on my shoulder and his breathing came in steady waves. It was a bit of a shame that he’d fallen asleep about ten minutes before we pulled in because it wasn’t much of a nap. The second I turned off the car, the sheer darkness was a bit overwhelming. This far out from civilization you really got to see just how dark it could get at night. But, I knew my way around this place pretty well, so I wasn’t too worried about it.

I opened the door and slid out slowly, making sure Kenta didn’t slump over and startle awake. I had this macho idea in my head of carrying him inside, but I ruined it after I grabbed our bags from the backseat when I shut the door a little too hard. The noise made him stir awake, and when I pulled the door open I found him staring up at me with a little smile. 

“I fell asleep.” He said.

“Yeah, baby. You fell asleep,” I replied, amused as I held the door wide for him.

Kenta lets out a little yawn, stretching himself in the seat before swinging his legs out of the car and standing up. His gaze darts left and right, his sleepy demeanor fading with the growing excitement that we were finally here. I shut the car door behind him and lead the way up the steps to the front porch. I set down his heavy fucking bag and what was left of our snacks to pull out the right key and unlock the door. I tried to go quickly because I could see Kenta start to shiver. 

I get the lock to click, but the door sticks a little and I curse under my breath before shoving it open wide. It was completely pitch black inside, and I motion Kenta forward before bending down to pick up our stuff again. Kenta steps inside a bit hesitant, but I’m right behind him. I drop the bags in the entry and reach out to slap my hand against the wall, feeling around for the light switch I knew was there. It took a few seconds, but finally, I found it and a warm amber glow filled the cabin.

Kenta sucks in a sharp breath as the light floods the room and I watch, a little worried he would hate it as he does a little spin around the cabin. It was tiny, just one open room with a small kitchen, a bed, a couch, the fireplace, a small table, and two chairs. It was rustic but homey. A little dusty, but clean. Kenta came back to face me and I jumped in to explain. “The hot tub is behind the house, my grandpa bought it so my grandma would come up when he went on his hunting trips.”

“It’s… so cool! I love it! Oh, my gosh. It’s so cute. Look at that fireplace! It’s so cozy and cute. This is going to be the best week ever.” Kenta said, making my shoulders sag with relief as he claps his hands together in excitement. 

I move forward towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist and tugging him firmly against my chest. I lean in and rub my face into the side of his neck, pressing my warm lips against his cool skin, trailing a line to his ear before easing back and giving him a vulnerable little smile. “It really means a lot to me that you’re here. I’m so happy that I get to spend my holidays with you.” I said, trying to as genuine and honest as he always was for me.

Kenta’s cheeks flushed with color and his arms tightened around me a little, his fingers curling into my shirt and holding on. “There isn’t anywhere else in the entire world I would rather be than right here with you,” he said and leaned up on his toes to press his lips against mine.

I made a content sound as I leaned into his sweet kiss, letting it linger for a moment before I ease away from him, my hands rubbing over his shoulders, still clad in my leather jacket. “Go sit on the couch and relax. You’re freezing. I’ll get the fire started.” 

Kenta starts to open his mouth to protest but I give him a little shove towards the couch before he gets a chance to say anything. He grumbled under his breath, the sound of it making the right corner of my lips twitch with the urge to grin at him. He was just way too fucking adorable, and he didn’t even realize it. He dragged his feet towards the couch and sat down, pulling his legs up onto the sofa with him. I knew he was cold.

Biting back my smile, I turn to go about my task of lighting the fire. Luckily for us, there were logs and a lighter already here so I didn’t have to go out back and chop wood in the dark. I’d probably have to do it tomorrow, but that was a problem for another day. I piled the wood in the fireplace and took my time trying to light it. It wasn’t long before the flames spread out across the logs, the red and orange flickering light radiating warmth through the small cabin quicker than you’d of thought.

“There, that should warm you up,” I said as I rose to my feet and glanced back at Kenta, who was admiring my handy work with a happy smile on his face. He seemed to really love this little cabin, and I was glad because it was one of my favorite places in the whole world. 

Since I had the lighter in my hand already, I pulled a pack of cigarettes from the front pocket of my jeans. I flipped the pack open and pulled out a cigarette, already feeling Kenta looking at me the way he does when I smoked. It was a little quirk of his, and it never fucking failed to get him going. I’m pretty sure it was what gave him the courage to approach me that first time. That and the fact he’d been a little tipsy, and unlike me, he’s not a big drinker. I enjoyed anything that got a rise out of him, and I’d often smoke just to make him squirm.

I slid the cigarette between my lips and lit it with a well-practiced motion. The paper caught and I sucked the smoke into my lungs, my gaze finding Kenta’s across the room. He was looking at me so intently, I could tell he was getting turned on. Good, because I fucking wanted him. I always wanted him, it was like I could never get enough of him. He wasn’t just cute and smart and a joy to be around, he was the best fucking lay I had ever had, and that was seriously saying something. 

As I exhaled the smoke through my nose, I watched as Kenta uncurled from his little spot and sat up straighter, his lips parted a little as the color rose in his cheeks. It could have been the warmth of the fire, but I was willing to bet that he was blushing. 

“You look so sexy when you smoke,” Kenta said, honest as always with how he was feeling and what he thought. It was so refreshing, even after six months of being around him, it surprised me every time. 

“I know,” I said, flashing him a cocky grin as I started to move forward, wanting to close the distance between us. I took another drag as I walked to the couch, exhaling it in a cloud of smoke around us both as I flopped my ass down onto the sofa. I spread out, draping my arm over the back of the couch so my hand could rest on Kenta’s shoulder and kind of yanked him into my side. He came to me without a complaint, snuggling up against me with a happy, heart-meltingly cute little sound. 

I brought the cigarette up to my lips with my free hand, sucking in the taste of tobacco and holding it in my lungs as I looked down at Kenta. He felt my gaze and tilted his head up to look at me, and I took the opportunity. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his, my tongue sliding out with a demanding push, forcing his lips apart and sliding inside with a hot, wet grind. His tongue slid along mine with a tentative flick, the second I felt it I exhaled the smoke into his mouth. Kenta sucked it in as I blew it out, our tongues still dancing together and growing more frantic with every caress, every rolling grind. 

The smoke slid back and forth between us before fading into nothingness. The taste of Kenta and tobacco, the feeling of him pressing into my chest, the way his hands started holding onto my shirt and tugging at it to get me closer… I was rock hard in seconds, my cock pressing into the rough material of my jeans. The bite of the zipper made it seriously uncomfortable, and I had to pull my lips away from his so I could shift around and adjust things, taking the opportunity to take another drag from my cigarette before it burnt itself out.

I had my lungs full of smoke and Kenta knew it. He made a pathetically adorable sound and leaned up towards my lips like a hungry baby bird. I leaned into him, my lips parting as I exhaled slowly, sending warm spandrels I’d smoke from my lips into his waiting mouth. He inhaled my smoke-laden breath, and I pushed my tongue into his mouth with a demanding stroke. I kissed him hard, my tongue rubbing against every little part of him it could reach, flicking against teeth, tracing against the delicate webbing of veins underneath his tongue. I savored every taste, every texture of his mouth. 

I eased the kiss from something needy and demanding to sweet little brushes of lips as I held him close, my arms wrapped tightly around him and keeping him pressed to my body. We snuggled on the couch, watching the fire in peaceful silence for a few minutes before Kenta let out a little yawn. 

“Are you sleepy, babe?” I ask, nuzzling into his hair.

“Mmhm..” was his response.

I ease away from him despite his little protests and rise to my feet, stretching my arms up above my head until my back gave a nice little pop. “Mmgh. Alright, bedtime.” I declare, my hands moving to grip the neckline of my shirt so I could yank it up over my head. The sight of my muscular, shirtless torso made Kenta gasp like he’d never seen it before. 

I kick off my boots, my hands going to my belt and undoing it before I popped the button I undone. I hadn’t worn anything under the jeans today, so when I shoved them down and my hard, thick cock sprung free, smacking my belly button with the force of its release, Kenta made a strange noise and I glanced over at him with an amused look on my face. “What?”

“I.. You… I thought you hated sleeping naked!” He said, pointing at me, the blush on his face making me laugh.

“It’s freezing. We need body heat. You’re sleeping naked too,” I inform him, moving towards him, my heavy cock swinging with every step I took. 

Kenta didn’t move, just sat there and watched me approach him across the very short distance. I reached down and tugged him up to his feet before pushing my leather jacket off his shoulders and tossing it onto the couch. I tugged off his shirt, grinning as he squirmed around when my knuckles brushed across his ribs. My hands reached lower, towards his jeans. I moved over the button but didn’t undo it. I suddenly cupped his hard cock in my hand, my fingers squeezing around him through the material of his jeans. 

Kenta moaned and pressed his cock into my touch, eager and needy just the fucking way I wanted him. I rewarded him with another squeeze. “Meet you in bed. Naked,” I said, lightly pinching my thumb and index finger around the head of his pretty cock until a little whimper left just lips. I smacked a kiss against his forehead before pulling away and sauntering towards the bed in the corner of the room.

I slid into bed, moving all the way to the left and rolling onto my side. I let my eyes close and waited for him to come over and join me. It took him a minute, but eventually, he turned off light and stripped naked. I felt the bed shift, and I opened my eyes to watch him start crawling into bed with me. I held up my arm, and Kenta crawled forward, rolling into his side facing the fireplace and then snuggled back against me. 

My cock was still hard, so when he pressed his ass back against me he felt it. He gasped, but instead of pulling away he rocked his hips backward, rubbing his ass against my hard cock in slow little movements that weren’t subtle at all. I slid my arm around his waist, my fingers pressing into his lower stomach and holding him back against me as his hips rolled and pressed, working his smooth skin along my cock. 

“Is my boy needy?” I ask, my voice traveled with my own building desire.

“Y-yes..” The reply came on a little moan as my lips press against the side of his neck, peppering kisses in a line all the way to his ear lobe. 

His grinding hips get a little more desperate as my teeth sink into his earlobe. I nibble and suck at his skin, his fingers wrapping around my arms, his nails digging in just enough to sting a little as I tease his ear, knowing it was sensitive. I ease back after a second, growling softly. “I’ve got what you need, baby… You need me to fuck that cum out of you, don’t you?”

I could practically feel the heat of his blush radiate through his whole body. He squirmed around, the sound he made was a pure desperate whimper that gave me all the answer I needed, but it wasn’t good enough. My hand slid upwards, instead of down. Traveling up his stomach, his chest, along his neck and up to his chin. I pressed my lips against his jaw, holding him in place against me with a tight grip. “Say it, baby. Ask me to give you what you want. Ask and maybe I’ll give it to you,” I whispered the words with my lips pressed to the skin of his jaw.

Kenta shuddered, the goosebumps breaking out across his skin making me grin, his words that followed making me groan and bucked my hips forward to drive my cock against his ass. “Will… you fuck the cum out of me, Gio? Please?”

I was going to do it anyway, obviously, but that little please at the end would have gotten me to do any fucking thing he wanted. 

“Good fucking boy,” I groaned the words against his skin, my fingers gripping his chin loosen, but only so I could slide my index and pointer finger up and push them into his mouth. His hot little mouth sucked at my fingers without a second of hesitation, his tongue slithering across them in a way that made me wish my dick was in his mouth instead. 

His mouth was so slick and warm and tight… I mutter a curse under my breath, my hips starting to grind forward to meet his. My throbbing cock rubs up and down along the crack of his ass, and I knew I didn’t have enough patience for the proper prep work. This had been building all fucking day. The pressure increased every time he’d look at me, every time he kissed me, every time he said my name… all those little sexy things he did added to that pressure. Now, it needed to get out. I had to fucking let it out before I exploded into nothingness. 

He was my good boy, and I knew he could fucking take it. I slipped my fingers from his lips and reached between us to grab my cock. Rubbing that slippery saliva against the head of my cock as best I could. My cock was dripping a bit of precum, and together, it was enough. It was going to have to be enough. Gripping the base of my cock, I rub the head of me up and down his ass crack, nudging the fat tip up against his asshole a few times. my hips press forward, pushing just a little, the sounds that Kenta was making as I started to ease my cock inside of his puckered little fuck hole made my dick throb so hard more sticky precum pushed out, leaking into the threshold of him. 

I tried to be gentle, to be patient and ease into it. But once my cock push in past that initial tight ring of muscles and I felt his hole squeezing down around my dick head, my control snapped. I shoved my hips forward, forcing every fucking inch of my thick cock deep inside his ass. I forced those tight, rippled walls to stretch and take all of me. I groaned out my pleasure as my cock bottomed out inside of Kenta, keeping my hips pressed to his ass, my hand finds his waist and holds him there, impaled on my dick. “Fuckin’ hell… you’re right,” I moan, my lips pressing against his shoulders to try and muffle the sounds of pleasure I couldn’t help but make.

Kenta relaxed a little bit more with every heartbeat, his body sinking back against mine as he adjusted to the feeling of something so big and hard invading his most intimate area. His fingers once again find my arm, this time the nails did more than sting a little, but I fucking loved the way it felt. He was making such delicious little noises. Moaning and whimpering and gasping for air. There was no denying Kenta was loving this, despite me holding him there and trying to give him time to adjust to the invasion, he was starting to rock his hips, rolling them around so that the walls of his hole rubbed over the head of my cock. 

He was so needy, so desperate to get fucked, to get off. His hot body writhed back against mine, trying to get me to start moving, to start fucking him. Even this was fucking adorable. I was enjoying every second of him wiggling around on my cock, trying to get me to give him what he wanted. He did like it rough and could handle everything I gave him, but I was trying to be considerate and he was whining about it. Literally. The sound startled out soft, but it picked up the volume pretty quickly.

“Gio…” Kenta said, practically fucking pouting. 

“Yes?” I asked, my voice full of confidence and nonchalance. 

“Fuck meeee, pleaseeee??” He said, his voice holding that edge of whine to it.

I didn’t have enough willpower to say no to that or to sit still while he wiggles and rubbed that tight little asshole of his around my cock. I gave in to what we both wanted, but not before I slid my arm further around him, his nails sliding down my skin as I did so, leaving angry little red lines in their wake. The sting only added to how good everything felt. I wrap my fingers around his throat, squeezing just a little. Not to constrict his airway, just to hold him, my muscular arm curved around his body to keep him in place as I started to slowly draw my hips back.

I carefully pulled my cock from his ass, that little hole so tightly wrapped around my length that I could feel the resistance like he was trying to keep my buried deep inside. I didn’t pull out completely, leaving the head of me inside that tight threshold of muscle. I was a lot less slow and a lot less careful when I slammed my hips forward and drove my fat dick back inside that tight little fuckhole of his, the impact making the bed creak beneath us, the sound lost amongst the moans that Kenta made for me.

“Fuck, that's it, babe. No one can hear you out here, let me hear how much you love my dick,” I demanded with a growl as I started to fuck my Kenta’s perfect little hole.

He obliged me with gusto, the sounds that left his lips bordered on screams. I’d never heard him be so fucking loud, and I loved it. I eagerly drove my cock in and out of his ass, shoving deep and hard, angling my hips so I hit that spot deep inside of him, the one that made him make the most noise, the one that had his hard cock dripping precum and jerking in pleasure as every pump against his prostate sent a jolt of pleasure through him. I pounded into him, my hips meeting his ass with an echoing clap, our balls meeting together with, mine almost bouncing off his with every impact.

“Yes, yes, yes,” I breathed out gruffly against his shoulder as I relentlessly fucked my cock into him. “Take this big fuckin’ dick, yeah, take it.. fuck, that's my good boy… Mmgh, fuck, push back on it.. push that asshole back on this cock like you want it, baby. Fuccckkk, yeah..” 

I almost lost my rhythm as Kenta started pressing his ass back onto my cock to meet every pounding thrust, it felt so fucking good, having his perfect asshole wrapped around my cock, squeezing and trying to milk every drop of cum from my cock. I gritted my teeth, trying to regain my control and focus on getting Kenta off before I lost it. 

I started fucking him more shallowly, only pulling a few inches out before slamming back inside, focusing on keeping that perfect angle. I could tell it was working by the breathless sounds Kenta was making, the way his whole body seemed to tense and grind in little waves. Every thrust was deliberate, focused on one fucking goal. He was so close, he was so fucking close. Just.. a few… more… I drove my cock into his asshole hard and felt that tight ring of muscle clamp down around my cock, so I kept myself buried deep, but my hips grinding and grinding to rub against his spot even as he came.

He made a fucking mess, I opened my eyes just in time to see it shoot out across the room. My name ripped from his lips over and over, a plea and a prayer. I growled in response, biting at his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck affectionately. “Good boy,” I whispered. “Now it’s my turn.”

That was all the warning I gave him before I started moving. My hand around his throat went to his hip, pressing him down into the mattress and holding him at the angle I fucking wanted him at. I started slamming my cock into his asshole as hard as I fucking could, all while Kenta was still in the aftershocks of his orgasm. I forced every inch of my throbbing cock into him at a relentless fucking pace. I fucked him like all he was my own personal fuck toy. I used him to get off, and to get off fucking hard.

Kenta was moaning, panting, whimpering, loving every fucking second of my abuse. And that’s what did it, that's what was hot enough to make my cock fucking erupt. The fact that he loved how I fucked him, that he encouraged it. That he wanted it as much as I did. 

I slammed my cock inside of him as it exploded, shooting rope after rope of hot, sticky cum inside his ass. It flooded him, spilling out in a mess around the base of my dick. I slid out slowly only to start fucking my cum back inside of his ass, easing back and angling so I could watch my slippery, cum covered cock push that thick white cream back inside, where it belonged. It felt fucking amazing, but it didn’t take too long before my cock was just too fucking sensitive to take it.

I shoved my spent, satisfied dick back inside Kentas pretty little hole, my fingers sliding up his side before curling around him and holding him firmly back against me. Kenta was trying to catch his breath, sucking in lungfuls of air and making these cute little whimpering noises. I nuzzle into the back of his neck, pressing hot kisses to his skin. The other man starts to wiggle like he was trying to pull himself off my dick. I bite down on the nape of his neck just hard enough to hurt, my grip on him tightened.

“You’re not going anywhere,” I grumbled.

“Y-you mean we..” he said, but trailed off.

“Yes, we're going to sleep… Shh. I’m exhausted.” I muttered, glad he couldn’t see the amused smile on my face as he relaxed back against me once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If this story is liked, I'll make sure more parts get written!


End file.
